


Blame the Smurfing Lube

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [6]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, smurfing smurfs, stung by the bzzz fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sure where he smurfed the lube," said Wizard Smurf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Smurfing Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge Six: Crossovers/Fusions.

"I'm not sure where he smurfed the lube," said Wizard Smurf's round bottom and pert blue tail as it bobbed about while the rest of Wizard Smurf kept smurfing about under the bed.

Normally, this would have been the smurfiest sight to be greeted with on his unexpectedly early return from his smurfberry foraging trip, but... _smurfing lube_ , and it wasn't him but the stupidly handsome Chivalrous Smurf standing casually over Wizard Smurf watching him wriggle... A purple haze crept over Smurf Charming's vision and there was a smurfish sort of buzz in his ears, like when he had been stung by the Bzzz Fly. "What the smurf is going on here?"

Wizard Smurf smurfed his head on the bottom of the bed with a yelp. Smurfed him right, Smurf Charming thought bitterly as he quietly set down the smurfberries before he smurfed them all into pulp. Chivalrous Smurf only gave him an innocent little wave. "I was just asking Wizard Smurf if he had some lube," said the treacherous Smurf pleasantly. "Smithevere was smurfing on the prototype smurfmobile and ran out, and we didn't want to bother Doctor Smurf."

All very neat and smurfable, of course, but Smurf Charming wasn't fooled. He could see how Chivalrous Smurf tracked Wizard Smurf's bottom as he wriggled back out from under the bed, and he remembered how Wizard Smurf's eyes had shone when he told Doctor Smurf about the way brave Chivalrous Smurf had saved him from the Howlibird.

"You're back!"Wizard Smurf said brightly as he sat up, dusting off his cap and arms and beaming at Chivalrous Smurf as though they had not been smurfably interrupted by Smurf Charming's intrusion. "I found it!" he said, holding up a smurfbunny-covered bottle of smurfmobile lubricant. "But it's empty too."

"That's all right, Wizard Smurf, thank you. I'll try asking Knight-smith Smurf, then. Welcome back, Smurf Charming." Chivalrous Smurf smiled benignly at Smurf Charming and let himself out.

As soon as the door closed behind Chivalrous Smurf, Smurf Charming stormed up and caught Wizard Smurf just as he got to his feet, and walked him backwards to the bed. Wizard Smurf folded and fell over as the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, and Smurf Charming had him pinned underneath in a Smurf's heartbeat. "Smurf Charming! What-" Smurf Charming stopped his words with a hard kiss, smurfing greedily at Wizard Smurf's mouth and throat until he melted and went all smurfy-lidded, kissing back just as intently.

"Is this what you smurf up to when I am away? Smurfing about for Chivalrous Smurf with your tail in the air?" he snarled, shoving his hips against Wizard Smurf's, letting the panting Smurf feel him thrust his smurfness hard and hot against him.

Wizard Smurf's eyes shot open, wide and furious. "This- You think-" He stopped, and bit Smurf Charming's lip hard, thrusting his equally hard smurfness back against Smurf Charming's. They both groaned as they rubbed against each other, then Wizard Smurf bared his teeth. "Yes! And I went out smurfing with Drunk Smurf too! And yesterday, Knight-smith Smurf came to show me how to use his tools! That's why we're out of the smurfing lube!"

Smurf Charming smurfed an inarticulate noise and ripped at Wizard Smurf's white leggings, practically smurfing them into shreds while Wizard Smurf smurfed his fingers hard into Smurf Charming's bottom, managing to pull his leggings halfway down. And halfway was quite enough for Smurf Charming to turn Wizard Smurf over and press his bared smurfness into Wizard Smurf's tight entrance.

Too tight. Wizard Smurf grunted in pain, and Smurf Charming gathered himself enough to smurf out the lube from their bedside table and smurf far too much onto his hand. He cursed and smurfed it sloppily over his smurfness, then pushed into Wizard Smurf's resisting body as they both groaned at the smurfing pressure. "Smurf Charming," Wizard Smurf gasped, and trembled under him, and Smurf Charming nearly lost control at the hot clutch of Wizard Smurf's body around his smurfness as he pulled out and thrust in again.

"Your smurf is mine," he growled, fucking into Wizard Smurf with long, slow strokes, savouring Wizard Smurf's muffled moans as he smurfed so deep the velvet nub of Wizard Smurf's tail rubbed against his belly. He slapped Wizard Smurf's hand away from his leaking smurfness and took Wizard Smurf in hand himself, smurfing him in time to his thrusts. "Remember that."

"Yours," Wizard Smurf agreed. "Faster, Smurf Charming, faster, smurf you!"


End file.
